


Whiteboard Woes

by witnessfortheprosecution



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boss/Employee Roleplay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Logan and Virgil are bad at acting, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Police Officer/Criminal Roleplay, Roleplay, Royalty Roleplay, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnessfortheprosecution/pseuds/witnessfortheprosecution
Summary: "Over the 3 years they had been dating, Logan and Virgil never really felt the need to try anything new out with their sexual lives. They engaged in “copulating” about once a week, which is the healthy amount for two young men their age, but never anything fancy. Which is why Virgil was confused when Logan awkwardly approached him about role playing. "TLDR; Virgil and Logan try roleplaying for the first time and nothing seems to go right.





	Whiteboard Woes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On A Role](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/452213) by trysomecats. 



> This fic is heavily inspired by the phanfic "On A Role" by trysomecats (my favorite phanfic writer) on Tumblr. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this hilarious mess.

_ Roleplay is the acting out of your own fantasies or a partner’s, and the playing out of a fantasy tends to happen when one feels very safe and secure within a relationship. Role playing can be an excellent indicator of feeling emotionally and physically safe with a sexual partner. Roleplay can be a “can be a deeply healing experience and [can] deepen the relationship or strengthen the individual.” _

Logan read and re-read the article over and over again. Logan does his best to read everything that Psychology Today recommends to him, so it was not like he ended up on the weird part of the internet, nevertheless, here he was reading about roleplaying’s  effect on the brain and how it is good for sexual health. 

First and foremost, Logan was no prude. Despite what the ties, button-up shirts, and stuffy appearance may suggest, he  _ knew _ about these kinds of things, yet he never wanted to put them into practice, or even considered it. 

Over the 3 years they had been dating, Logan and Virgil never really felt the need to try anything new out with their sexual lives. They engaged in “copulating” about once a week, which is the healthy amount for two young men their age (thank you again Psychology Today), but never anything fancy. Which is why Virgil was confused when Logan awkwardly approached him about role playing. 

“Why?” Was his first question, “I thought things were good, am I… underperforming or something?” Anxiety mixed in his voice, coupled with a lot of uncertainty.

“No, no, not at all Virgil, I was just reading an article on roleplaying and how it is healthy for couples to engage in and it can build a sense of trust between individuals,” 

Virgil pondered this for a moment, “Okay? That makes sense, kind of. But, still, why are you googling roleplaying?” He asked, looking very amused at Logan’s growing discomfort and awkwardness. 

“I- I- I was just-” Logan groaned, cutting himself off, “Look, I do not question why you google ‘euthanasia’ so much, do not question my search history,” 

“Touche” Virgil shrugged, “Just like Roman said, the kinkiest ones are those who you least expect,” 

Logan nearly screamed, “They aren’t even my- Just forget it,” Logan turned away before Virgil called out to him to stop. 

“If this is something you would like to try, then sure, why the hell not?” Virgil crossed his arms, smirking. 

Logan’s expression of neutrality cracked as a small smile creeped onto his face, “Fantastic, let’s go to the whiteboard,” He said.

Virgil groaned, following him out of the room, “Why do you have to constantly use that obnoxious thing, I hate it” They made their way into Logan’s office where he erased his comparison chart of “Roman Randomly Singing vs Patton Punning in a week”. 

“My experiment, my rules,” Logan grabbed the marker and made a new chart of different role playing scenarios to act out. 

 

**TeacherXStudent**

“Why am I the student again, Virgil?” Logan asked, shifting uncomfortably in the small desk they stole from Logan's school (“they” meaning “Virgil ran out of the building and Logan was too tired to protest”).

Virgil’s head poked out from the door, “You are literally a teacher in real life, it is not roleplaying if you are yourself. Also, I am the dominant one,”

Logan rolled his eyes and began tapping his pencil, waiting for Virgil to enter in character. He opened the door and it was a bit odd to see Virgil wearing Logan's work clothes, but Logan decided not to dwell on it. 

“Do, uh, do you know why I called you here, Logan Arias?” Virgil said awkwardly, cringing at his subpar acting abilities.

“No Mr. Kosa,” Logan said, bored (playing the part), “Why did you?”

Virgil reached in his pocket and unrolled an essay (an old one from Logan’s junior year of college), marked with a giant red F at the top, “You final term paper, it was terrible, illegible. I could not even read the rest of it it was so bad,” 

Logan tentatively picked up the paper, staring at the F in the corner, “Is that what you really thought?” Logan asked, staring up at Virgil, eyes the size of the moon. 

“Unfortunately, yes, Logan, I did. You are going to fail this class because of that, and you have been slacking off the entire year, too,” 

Logan frantically flipped through the essay, “But, I worked so hard on this, it took me two weeks to write this, I had three proofreaders!” 

“Logan, wait-” 

“I thought doing something on micro aggressions was a bit risky but I didn’t think it was failure worthy,” Logan’s voice cracked. 

“L, I just picked an essay at random-” 

“I never meant to disappoint you,” Logan said, sniffling, willing the tears in his eyes to go away. 

Virgil half-chuckled, half-sighed, “Oh sweetie,” He leaned down, wrapping an arm around Logan, giving him a hug. 

They stayed like that for a while, before Logan spoke up, “That one was a bit of a failed experiment,” 

 

**BossXSecretary**

Logan was pretending to type on a computer when Virgil entered the room, looking upset. 

“Logan, cancel my 6 o'clock dinner reservation with my wife, will you?” Virgil ran his hands through his hair. Logan smiled a bit, admiring how Virgil looked in a business professional suit.

“Sure thing, Mr. Kosa, is everything alright between you and the Miss’?” Logan questioned innocently, clicking the mouse multiple times before walking over next to Virgil. 

“No, not exactly,” Virgil looked at Logan, “She never seems to understand me and my interests and never compromises with my busy schedule,” 

“Well, you know how  _ women _ can be,” Logan said, cringing slightly at that part of the script, before he remember he was only acting. 

“Yea, I guess,” 

“If only you had a man in your life who understood you and could work with your schedule, or, better yet,  _ knew _ your schedule,” He flashed a smile an arm around Virgil’s waist. 

“It would be hard for anyone to work with my schedule. I am a very busy man, being the CEO for Hot Topic and all,” 

Logan retracted his arm immediately, “No, Virgil, that is not what we agreed on!” 

Virgil groaned, “But that’s what I want to be,” 

“We agreed on the CEO for Charles Tyrwhitt,” 

“I don’t even know what that is!” 

“Where do you think I get all my ties, Virgil?” 

“I want Hot Topic, where do you think I get all  _ my clothes _ ?” 

“We both know that you only have about 3 outfits and only shop at Goodwill,” 

“Because why would you pay more than $4 for a shirt, Logan!” 

 

**KingXAdvisor**

This one had been Logan’s idea and he was quite excited. He was holding his quill and parchment and adjusted his tunic, waiting for Virgil to walk in the room so they could start the scene. 

After a few moments, Logan knocked on the outside of the door, “You okay, Virge?” 

“Yea, sorry, the zipper on this thing is a pain,” Logan heard him grunting and struggling before a sigh of relief, “Got it, okay,” Logan nodded and moved back to his stool where he was ‘writing’. Suddenly, Virgil burst in the door. 

“Ah, my King,” Logan started, still not looking up from his ‘writing’, “You have a lot on your agenda today but first  we have to discuss your- oh my God you look like Roman,” Logan eyes nearly flew out of his head seeing Virgil decked out in the opposite color scheme of what he would normally dawn himself in and wearing Roman’s princely outfit that he does for every Halloween, costume party, play- practically every chance he gets. 

Virgil frowned, “Well this is his outfit, where else would I get a prince costume?

“I understand that, but, all I am saying is you two look exactly the same,” 

“We do not, he his much tanner than I,” 

Logan dismissed that point, “Irregardless, it is uncanny. I mean, I know you are siblings but sti-” 

“L, are we going to continue with the scene or not? This was your idea,” Virgil quipped, raising one eyebrow, standing in akimbo. 

Logan shook his head, “Right, my apologies,” He cleared his throat, “My King, we have a lot to get done today, you cannot keep showing up late like you are doing now, it will make the council upset,” He stood up, walking close to Virgil.

Virgil smiled, “Ah, I postponed the council meeting until this afternoon,

Logan frowned, “Well, why did you not tell me, your Honor?” 

Virgil tenderly gripped Logan’s bicep, “I just wanted some alone time, with you,” 

“My King-

“Drop the formalities, Logan, and just call me by my name, I feel like you will be saying it a lot in a few moments,” 

Logan’s face heated up, “But- I- Sir- I don’t understand, I-” 

“I think you understand completely,” Virgil smiled and began slowly kissing his cheek backing him into the nearest wall and moved to Logan’s neck, making the other groan slightly. 

“Oh, my King, that’s-”

Virgil tutted against his neck, “What did I say about formalities, Logan?” 

“My apologies,” Logan’s breath hitched as Virgil nipped his neck slightly. Logan tossed his head back more and began breathing heavier. 

Virgil sucked on apart of Logan’s neck that he knew he liked, causing him to moan. “Oh, fuck-” 

“Yea, you like that, Logan?” Virgil groaned and bit harder on Logan's neck, eliciting another moan. “How's that?” He muttered. 

“That's so good,” Logan whined as Virgil began to grind against Logan, “Yes, oh Rom-” Logan cut himself off before anything else could come out, but the damage had been done. Virgil slowly moved off of Logan’s neck to look at him in the eyes, horrified. 

“Virge, I am so- I don’t know what- It’s the costume, I said it earlier and I am just really sorry-” Virgil put a hand up to cut off Logan’s rambling. He moved to the other side of the room to look at himself in the full length mirror. He stared at himself, angling himself and looking at different sides before turning back to Logan, eyes upset and shocked.

“We,” Virgil gesturing between the two of them, “Are never bringing this up again to anyone ever,” 

“Agreed,” 

 

**OfficerXCriminal**

Virgil unbuttoned Logan shirt and threw it across the room, crashing their lips together once more, Logan head hitting the pillow moaning into the kiss. 

“Looks like I am going to get off today in more ways than one, Officer,” Logan said as Virgil worked towards his chest, sucking and working his collarbones. 

Virgil shot up, Logan groaning at the loss of contact, “I still don’t trust law breaking scum like you,” He reached to his belt and grabbed two pairs of handcuffs and faster than Logan could react or come up with a witty response, he cuffed Logan to their bedposts. 

Logan muttered to Virgil, breaking character, “Did you practice that?” 

Virgil shrugged, “A little,” He muttered back, and began making out with Logan, nipping his earlobes and moving to his neck, Logan staring inquisitively at the handcuffs. 

Virgil kissed more at Logan’s neck, a little harder with each movement around his neck. He could hear Logan moving and straining against the cuffs, “Don’t even try to get out you criminal bastard,” He nipped at Logan’s neck and was pleased to hear the groaning from the other end. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Officer,” He moaned. Virgil worked on the left side of Logan’s neck, sucking and creating dark marks along his side that would need some foundation to cover up. 

“Officer, don’t stop, please,” Which of course, encouraged Virgil to give Logan more hickeys. Logan was not normally this vocal this early on, maybe they should experiment with bondage a bit more. 

“Yes, Officer Kosa, keeping going, right there,” Logan moaned grinding his hips against Virgil’s. He sucked another dark mark against his neck. He was about to move to Logan’s left side before Logan sat up, rubbing his wrists which were out of the cuffs. 

“Okay, time,” Logan said, looking at his watch, “2 minutes, impressive,” 

Virgil stared at him, “Logan, what the hell?”

“What?” 

“You weren’t supposed to try and get yourself out of the handcuffs!” Virgil exclaimed. 

“I was not?” 

“No!” He threw his hands up and gripped the bridge of his nose, “What happened to ‘I wouldn’t dream of it, Officer’?” 

Logan shrugged, “I would not dream of it, as I said, I would do it,” 

“How did you even get out?” 

“Paperclip,” He held up the unfolded paper clip for proof, “I normally keep one behind my watch in case I need it,

Virgil stuttered a bit more, “I thought you liked it, you were like, y'know, being vocal,”

“Yes, as a distraction, and it worked quite easily. I did enjoy it, yes, but would you have kissed my neck as much as you did if I did not elicit such a strong reaction?

“I guess not,” Virgil groaned and put his head in his hands, “And I was getting into this one, too,” 

“I can’t help but feel like I did something wrong,” 

 

**TeacherXStudent (Attempt 2)**

“This feels a lot better,” Logan said, smoothening his tie. 

“Oh does it?” Virgil said, making his way to the desk. 

“Yes. I believe this is the one,” Logan said definitively. He turned and closed the door to begin the scene. Virgil pulled out his phone, acting like he was texting. 

Logan entered the room, looking stern with his arms crossed, Virgil has not looked up from his phone. Logan cleared his voice, causing Virgil to avert his gaze to the teacher.

“I trust you know why I called you here, Virgil,”

“No, dude, I really don’t know,” Virgil responded, clicking his phone off.  Logan sighed. 

“I am no ‘dude’ I am Mr. Arias and you will refer to me as such,” Virgil rolled his eyes, “Mr. Kosa, your grades in this class are abysmal. The last 2 tests it seemed like you never even tried, your homework is never done to completion, the last quiz I saw you copying off of Mr. Danforth the entire time, and you didn't even turn in your final paper,” 

“Can't be a bad paper if you never write one,” He tapped his temple and Logan huffed. 

“If you do not clean up your act… I have no choice but to fail you,” 

Virgil eyes went wide and he rushed over to Logan, “No, no, please do not do that, my dad will be so disappointed, I cannot fail a class, please Mr. Arias,” 

“I am sorry Mr. Kosa, this is just the way it is,” 

“No,” Virgil said, shaking his head, “I will do anything to not fail,” He said, going down on his knees, begging. 

Logan raised an eyebrow, “Anything?” 

“Anything, Mr. Arias,” He said, seductively. 

Logan leaned down close to Virgil and lifted his chin up slightly so his line of vision met with his, “Then study,” Virgil sighed and so did Logan, “I apologise Virgil, I cannot do this,” 

Virgil stood up, “It’s okay, sweetie. C’mon, let’s watch Doctor Who,” He held out his hand and Logan graciously took it as they walked to the living room.    
  


After a few episodes, Logan paused one of the reruns, “I apologise for wasting your time, dear. It seems our role playing was entirely unsuccessful,” 

Virgil shook his head, “You did not waste my time, Logan, I enjoy doing things with you.” He kissed Logan's temple softly, “We can just say we do not need to role play. We can experiment with other things,” He shrugged and Logan laughed. 

“I would just care to get back to copulating like we did previously,” 

Virgil smiled, “Now there is the Logan I know and love so fucking much,” 

Logan shook his head, rolling his eyes, “I love you too,” 

 

**A Week Later**

“Uh, Virgil… Logan…” Patton called out from Logan’s study, getting some more pencils for game night.

“Yes Patton, are you having trouble locating the pencils?” Logan asked, walking towards his study.

“No, I found them, but I also found this,” Logan rounded the corner to the study to find the whiteboard, still written out with all the kinks: 

**~~TeacherXStudent~~ : ** Logan gets upset when you fail him

**~~BossXSecretary~~ : ** Cannot agree upon company

**~~PrinceXAdvisor~~ : ** **_XXXXXXXXXXXX Never speak of this again._ **

**~~PolicemanXCriminal~~ :  ** (?) Could work out if Logan doesn’t try to get out of the cuffs

**~~StudentXTeacher~~ : ** Scenario could get too real for Logan 

Logan broke out into a cold sweat, “Uh, Patton, I can explai-” 

“Roman! Come here quick!”  

Logan tried to hurry to the whiteboard to erase everything but Patton practically pushed him out of the way. Roman burst through the door, “Is everything alright?” 

Patton smiled and gestured towards to board. Roman’s face split into an evil grin and basically started cackling, “So  _ this _ is why Virgil borrow my costume! Gross, but also I am extremely flattered. But why does it say ‘Never speak of this again?’” Roman turned towards Logan, confused. 

“That’s a good question, Lolo,” Patton quipped. 

Logan just stood there, biting his lip, unsure of what to say. He turned towards the doorway hoping to make an escape but he turns to see Virgil, sulking against the frame, shaking his head. He stared at Logan with harsh intensity, “I told you I hated that fucking whiteboard,”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on Tumblr: thealphabetmurders


End file.
